In the Forest
by Sketchrex
Summary: A mysterious orphanage in the forest. You know the rest. Character deaths, but it's okay for teens because I cut out the gore.


**Like it?**

"Cole, we're lost, we have no food, and the Bounty is nowhere in sight. We're doomed!" Jay cried as the five ninja trampled their way through the dense forest.

It was getting dark, and the dark, bare trunks of the trees seemed to be closing in on them. Just then, as the moon came to rise, Kai spotted a muddy dirt road. "Better than nothing." Lloyd said, and the ninja began to walk along the path in order to find civilization.

Along the way, Cole spotted some odd looking tree trunks in the middle of the road. "Hey, guys, check out those weird looking tree trunks! How'd they get in the middle of the road?" Jay laughed.

Zane walked up to on the trunks. It didn't look like a tree trunk, but through scanning it showed it was indeed made of decaying wood. However, it still looked unnatural.

After about ten minute of endless walking, the trees parted to reveal a large clearing. Standing in the middle of the clearing was a small, wooden building with vines growing all over it.

Lloyd looked up in surprise. There was lights on inside!

Excited, the five ninja rushed towards the old, shabby door to shelter. Since Jay got there first, he banged on excitedly, and when it didn't open, he rushed in anyway.

Once the ninja were inside the building, they realized they were simply in a dark, hallway made of all wood.

There were spiders crawling along the ceiling, so they rushed past quickly. Then they came to some stairs.

Musty and dusty. Cole started going up first, and almost winced when he heard the wooden boards creak in protest. Then, when he got to the top step, he stopped.

"Guys… why haven't we seen anyone yet? Wasn't there lights from outside?"

"Well, maybe they shut them off in fear of us being bad guys, wouldn't you?" Lloyd suggested. Zane tried to come up with a logical answer. "Let us not worry about that for now, brothers. Let us find a place to rest, first."

They continued walking down another hallway nearly identical to the one before. Then they come to a door. The lights are on.

"This must be it," Kai mumbled, and pushed it open.

The ninja pushed open the door to a lively scene of some children playing with a rather cheerful lady.

As they entered, the lady looked up, and so did the children. "Ah, welcome to the orphanage! Would you like to play a game?" she smiled sweetly.

Cole shook his head. "No, sorry. We got lost, so we need a place to stay. Sorry, but we can't play."

"But you can't NOT play with us…" a child protested. Lloyd sighed. "Look, we would play with you, but we're tired, we gotta go."

The ninja turned around to leave the room and find somewhere to sleep, but the child rushed forward and blocked their way.

"Play with us! Please?" she asked.

Then the ninja noticed the obvious, the children were wearing various bandages across their bodies, many across their heads.

"We said no, we don't want to play!" Kai yelled.

The lady shook her head. "You must play. Children, set up the game."

The children rushed around to get a chair. They set up the chair in the middle of the room, then they all got lined up.

"Now then, we'll choose someone to play. How about… you! You look like you won't get scared." a child pointed to Cole.

Cole gulped and sat down in the chair. The same child walked up to him and shook his finger. "Now, you stay there, and doooon't flinch!"

The children got into a circle around Cole, and started to sing in a creepy tone-

"_Circle you… circle you…_" One of the children made a scary face at Cole, but he did not flinch. Another at the opposite angle. One right in front of him.

But one lashed out at him with his head, and Cole jerked back, his eyes widening.

The children laughed. Cole started to laugh nervously as he sat in the chair. "So, I lost…" he murmured, and started to get up.

But the children ran to him and grabbed his arms. They sat him back in the chair. "The person who lost the game…" they chanted.

All of a sudden, all of the ninja, including the ones still watching, heard a sound they all had heard hundreds of times before - the familiar unsheathing of a knife.

Cole looked to his right in horror as a girl with a bandage across her neck pulled out a sheen silver blade. She handed it to the boy on her left.

The boy advanced towards Cole menacingly, waving the knife as the others held Cole down.

The other ninja rushed towards Cole to save him, screaming his name in fear, but the lady and more children held them back.

They had to look away as they heard his screams echo through the room. Once they looked back, Cole was gone, and children were choosing another victim.

"I choose you! You look like a tough girl!" a boy pointed to Nya.

Kai and Jay shrieked and tried to grab her as the children pulled her to the chair.

"Now you stay there, and doooon't flinch!"

"_Circle you, circle you…_"

Nya was tough. Sure. She took a scary face or two. Even a lashing out. But when the boy with the knife swung close to her face, she had to flinch.

He laughed creepily, and before Nya could react, it was over.

**The Good Ending**

"Alright, who's next?!" The boy with the knife asked. "I know, you! You looked like you didn't want this girl to die, so you can be with her."

Then Jay took the riskiest move in his entire lowly life. "But wait! We don't know how to play! We just don't understand it!"

The lady, who was the caretaker of the children, nodded in understanding. "Yes. Well. Go to a school near where you live. They'll teach you how to play."

But Zane didn't catch on, and that was the last mistake he ever made.

"But, I completely understand this game. How you do not understand it does not make sense, Jay."

Jay shook his head, trying to get Zane to understand, but it was too late.

"Well, you other people can leave, since you don't understand. But you, stay!"

The children opened the door for Jay, Kai, and Lloyd to leave, and they immediately rushed out in a hurry.

As the door was shut, the children grabbed Zane and led him to the chair.

The nindroid secretly turned off his fear switch so he couldn't lose.

Two minutes later, the children realized Zane simply couldn't be beat. "Well, you're good at this game," one girl said.

"But it's too bad," said another boy.

As Jay, Kai, and Lloyd ran off into the woods for dear life, they heard the faint cries of their nindroid brother as the wires were cut.

All the way back. All the way back to the Bounty.

Where Sensei was waiting for them to return from their mission. Successfully.

With no lost members.

**Do you guys hate me now?**

**Honestly, this was terrifying for ME to write. This has to be the darkest I've ever written. (that's saying something, since I can go much darker)**

**Why I killed those three only?**

**Because… well… um…**

**The other three are cool with me (including Nya, don't know why I killed her)**

**The other three who were killed were not cool with me. So I killed them.**

**Maybe NOW YOU'LL SEE MY TRUE DEMENTED FORM.**

**AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA**


End file.
